


An Honor to be Nominated

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: Tanya is nominated for a major award and chaos ensues.





	An Honor to be Nominated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapoeysap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/gifts).



In Tanya's opinion, there was only one reason for the phone to start ringing in the middle of the night, and that was if the world was ending. And even then, there were a lot of people ahead of her on the list to get the 5 am phone call, and she didn't want to think of what disaster could have happened for her to be getting called back into action.

Bleary eyed, she rolled over. She could feel Adam starting to stir beside her, but she murmured for him to go back to sleep before grabbing the phone. Caller ID was a glorious thing.

"Is the world ending?" she asked when she picked up her cell phone, knowing that Kimberly wouldn't be too disturbed by that response.

"Not exactly," Kimberly said. "Although you're seriously going to want to be awake. I have super secret reporter info for you."

Tanya knew Kimberly well enough to know that wherever Kimberly was, she was in one of _those_ moods, where she was probably on her feet, bouncing around the house, too excited to sit still for very long.

How she could be this excited this early in the morning, Tanya had no idea.

"What is it?" she asked, because that was really the only thing she could ask, since Kimberly wouldn't let her get back to sleep until she'd told her.

"You're going to want to be very awake in a few minutes, since they're about to announce the Golden Globe nominations," Kimberly said, her voice no longer teasing at all.

Tanya wasn't quite sure that she understood. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"You did have a song in a movie this year," Kimberly reminded her, and suddenly Tanya's brain made the connection.

"No way," she whispered, her hand reaching for the remote, turning on the TV to wait for the official announcement.

"Yep," Kimberly practically crowed. "Congratulations, hon! Just make sure you give me an interview later this week, okay?"

"I promise," Tanya said, and then the two hung up.

"Did one of the teams do something?" Adam asked, starting to wake up now that the news was on. "Do they need help?"

"Nothing like that," Tanya said quickly. "It was Kim - she said that it was important for me to watch the Golden Globe nominations."

"Well, turn it up then," Adam said, smiling at her.

Even though Tanya was pretty sure that her name was going to be one of the ones called - Kimberly wouldn't have woken her up unless she was certain - she still clung nervously to Adam as they went through the nominations, before she finally heard them call her name. She was still kissing Adam deeply when her cell phone started to ring again, followed by the house line a moment later, and then Adam's cell.

"I should probably answer that," Tanya said reluctantly, breaking away from Adam. She answered her cell phone, not at all surprised to hear her agent's voice at the other end. Adam's cell was still ringing, but he had ignored it to answer the house line, and from the way he was rolling his eyes, she was pretty sure that it was a reporter.

"You see the nominations?" Victoria asked as soon as she'd answered.

"I did," she said, settling down comfortably against Adam as he managed to get the reporter off the line. "I'm incredibly honored."

"You deserve it," Victoria told her. “That was a great song. We’re going to start hitting you up on the various talk show circuits, and you need to start thinking about what you’re going to wear. There’s a possibility that you’ll be nominated for other things as well.”

“I’ve done the talk shows before, to promote albums and for the Grammy’s,” Tanya reminded her gently.

“Yes, but that was _different_. If we do this right, you might get an Oscar. That’s half of EGOT.”

“The odds of me ever winning an Emmy are slim to none, and this is just the Golden Globes, not the Oscars.”

“We should start working on getting you on Broadway, I’ll look into what’s coming up so you can do something in six months or so.”

Tanya sighed, and started to remind her that she had just finished a very long tour, and she really wanted to spend some time with her husband and her daughter, but Victoria kept talking. She didn’t pay much attention as the house phone went off again, but she did sulk a little as Adam left the room this time.

“Remind Adam that he’s going to have to do the awards circuit with you, and I’d appreciate it if he at least _tries_ to be nice to the press. It would help his career as well.”

“Adam has never done anything to sabotage my career, and I resent the implication that he would.”

“Of course I didn’t say that,” Victoria said, “but his feelings about the press are well known, and you need to be polite and happy on the red carpet.”

“If I promise to remind him about that, will you drop it?”

“Yes,” Victoria said. “Okay, Tanya, I have to make a lot of calls and start scheduling your appearances - you start thinking about what you want for a dress, and have your assistant call me and we’ll start scheduling fittings and seeing what’s out there.”

“Fine,” Tanya said. “Look, every phone in the house is ringing, I’ll talk to you later when things have calmed down.”

She hung up and checked her messages - she had six missed calls and a dozen texts, mostly from other Rangers or her family. Her assistant had texted to say that she was on the way. It was still way too early for all of this, but it didn’t seem like she was going to have any other option. There was no way she was going to get back to bed. 

Adam came back in the room. “Three reporters have called so far,” he said, rolling his eyes. “What did Victoria have to say?”

“She wants you to promise to behave yourself on the red carpet,” Tanya said.

Adam pouted. “I haven’t embarrassed you in front of the press in _years_.”

“You did punch out a reporter once,” she reminded him.

“Well, they shouldn’t have been taking pictures of our kid.”

“Not going to argue with that,” Tanya said, kissing him quickly. He responded by deepening the kiss, and Tanya pulled him closer against her, when the sound of tiny feet came their way.

“Daddy! Mommy! I want breakfast!”

“I got it,” Adam said, getting off the bed as Tanya’s cell phone went off _again_. “Any chance you can get Trish to bring us some coffee?”

“She’s been my assistant for three years, if she didn’t bring coffee, she wouldn’t be doing her job properly.”

Adam rolled his eyes at her and pulled on a shirt as Alexandra’s cries of “BREAKFAST” grew more insistent.

Checking the caller ID, Tanya rolled her eyes as she answered. “Yes, Mom, I saw the news.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’d heard - your father and I are having dinner with that nice Andrew Hartford tonight, and then we’ll be heading out of the country again. Do you need us to bring you anything?”

“Where are you going this time?”

“We’re heading back to Mysterio Island - there’s still so much more to explore. Of course, we’ll do our best not to end up stuck in a time loop again - bad enough that we missed so much of _your_ life, we don’t want to miss any more of our granddaughter’s.”

“If you don’t check in pretty often, I’m going to come after you again,” Tanya said.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t worry about us. And you can’t take time off right before the award seasons.”

Tanya did her best not to roll her eyes, even though there was no way that her mother could see it. There was a knock at her bedroom door, and Trisha stood there holding out a mocha.

“I have to run, Mom, lots to do. Just don’t die, okay?” She hung up the phone to her mother’s laughter.

“Oh, thank you,” she said as she gratefully accepted the drink. “Why they have to do these awards announcements so early in the morning?”

Trisha laughed, and sat in the chair. “Do you have anything particularly you need me to work on yet? Fittings for dresses, schedules? Has Victoria called?”

“Only once so far,” Tanya said with a quick look at her phone. “I guess we should start on finding a limo and a dress and Adam will need a tux. I’ll probably need to clear my schedule and start moving things around.”

“Not as much of a break for you, is it?” Trish said sympathetically. 

“I haven’t even thought about it,” Tanya admitted. “I’m supposed to go back into the studio in February, and I’d _like_ to stick with that, but I don’t want to go back on tour until the summer. And don’t listen to Victoria if she says anything about Broadway - I’m really not interested right now.”

Trisha looked up from the notes she was jotting down on her iPad. “Do you want to try and add something to the Christmas party schedule? I know you and Adam were only planning on throwing something for your friends from Angel Grove, but did you want to hold an industry party, or if I should accept some invitations that you both usually ignore?”

Tanya took a deep sip of her coffee. “I still want to hold my party for my friends - that’s still the top priority. Can you figure out what the options are? Adam promised to go to a few things with me, but he has a book due at the end of February, so I don’t want to take up too much of his time. And my parents are going out of town again, so we’ll need to find a babysitter for Lexi for the party. I’ll make Aisha do her Godmotherly duties during the Golden Globes, but the holiday party is in two weeks, and...” she trailed off. “Too early to figure all of this out,” she said again.

Trisha laughed. “I ate breakfast on the way here - why don’t you go eat something and I’ll call Victoria and see what I can do to get started.”

“Brilliant,” Tanya said.

All of the phones started ringing again and she groaned. How exactly was this her life again? But she wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
